Transcending Time
by Zakksu
Summary: Time's endless. It stops for no man or for me, The Fallen Moon, no matter how painful it is. But it can't be all bad, Time I mean. Even through despair, anguish, and regrets Time heals all wounds eventually. That's why I found him that day, My Bright Star
1. Chapter 1

**-Transcending Time-**

_Soul(Star)shipping. __Slight__ Junkshipping & __Mentions__ of Spiritshipping, Colorshipping, & Fortuneshipping. (Confused yet? Heh.)_

**Ah, the long awaited Prequal to _Transcending Hearts_! YAY! xD I are very proud of are work I's did! xDDD (Bad lingo there lol)**

**Well, anyhoo, I am proud to present the angst story: _Transcending Time_! (Uhhh, I know cheezy name ne? But it's named for a reason! xD)**

**Like it says up above...this will have some angst...well of about Spiritshipping so yay! xD Let's see if I can make angst SS!! MUWAH! But Judai won't be making an actual appearance here...he'll be here through Johan. :3 How you ask? You'll see.**

**Oh, and don't worry. There will be enough Judai/Johan and Yusei/Johan to go around...Heh. x3 I hope you love it. (Let's see if I can make you peeps CRY! xD I doubt it though.)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. All I own is the name of this fic, the plot, and the yaoi-ness. xD**

_"Time is too slow for those who wait..." -Henry Van Dyke-_

**Chapter**** I: **_**Mayoinagara**_

* * *

_A sigh._

_Then another...and another._

_The clock ticking._

tic-tock tic-tock tic-tock tic-tock

_Endless. Never ending._

_A sigh._

_Then another...and another._

_Never realizing the turning of Time..._

_And its everlasting moment..._

_Between a Star and the Moon._

_The Night and his Angel..._

tic-tock...tic-tock...tic...tock...tic...tock...

_The clock..._

_Slowly fading..._

_To Cobalt and Emerald..._

_In their moment in time..._

_**tic...**_

_**...tock**_

_**Time:  
**__1,826.2125 Days...  
43,829.1 Hours..._  
_2,629,746 Minutes..._  
_157,784,760 Seconds..._

_tic-tock tic-tock... tic...tock...tic...tock..._

_**tic...**_

_**...tock**_

_**And now...**_

_**Let his Time commence...**_

Tic-tock. Tic-tock...

_Rubi Rubi?_

He sighed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" The blunette exclaimed, racking a hand through his short blue hair in impatience. Taking a last glance around his hotel room, Johan Andersen heaved another sigh as he ambled his way through the door. His _kazoku _tucked securely on the holster of his pants, he glanced down at the small purple cat-like spirit that mewled softly up at him. He felt the corners of his lips twitch as he allowed a smile to appear.

_Rubi_

"Ah, we're heading back home...now." He softly said. He walked down the long hallway, down the winded stairs, and bid goodbye to the woman behind the counter. He handed her his room key and made his way through the front double glass doors. The sun peering down at him brightly as he raised an arm to stop from squinting at the sudden brightness. _'I'm finally heading back to Norway...I've only been here for a month...and already I'm starting to miss Japan...' _"But how can that be? I haven't even left yet." He mouthed his question to himself as he clutched the duffle bag that was strapped to his side, tightly. "Shall we go Ruby?" He asked as he glanced down at his faithful companion.

Ruby Carbuncle mewled in reply before hopping on his awaiting shoulder. Her ruby-red eyes bright and alert as Johan made his way through the streets. _Rubi_

"Hai, we'll come back again Ruby. Don't worry about that." Johan replied back softly, making sure to not attract attention to himself as he walked beside the crowd of people. _'Domino City sure is crowded during the day...and this early in the morning too.' _He sighed again.

Why did his heart feel so heavy?

Why was he so down?

It was over.

Everything was over and done with.

There was no need to look back now.

Just move forward.

So...

Why did he feel like he was still left behind?

And so all alone?

He momentarily closed his emerald eyes. Feeling his heart ache at the pain. But what pain? What was it? "I don't understand Ruby...minna." He whispered as he came to a slight halt. People passing by him like as if he wasn't there.

Like as if he didn't exist.

Ruby's eyes sadden, feeling her own heart ache at the look of her master. She rubbed the side of her cheek against his as she tried to comfort her distressed blunet. _Rubi Rubi_

"I-I'm sorry girl." He apologized sadly, trying to reassure Ruby. _'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this down...I-I...is it b-because o-of..?' _He grimaced when he felt his eyes sting. He closed his eyes almost immediately, not wanting anyone to see nor have the actual urge to cry again.

He already did that.

Already cried his heart out a few weeks ago.

And again last night.

So why now? And why again for the umpteenth time?

What was wrong with him?

Better yet.

What was wrong with his heart?

"W-why can't I go fo-forward Ruby? W-why am I-I still...waiting..?" Waiting for what? What was it? He bowed his head, gritting his teeth tightly as he felt his eyes water. Even with his eyes closed, he still felt the small clear-cut crystal tears trickle down his face. His lips quivered as he tried in vain to wipe away the tears coming from his eyes. Ruby mewled in alarm as she tried to lick his face. Her voice whimpering as she could not wipe away his tears for him.

_..Rubirubirubi!...Rubi..._

"I-I'm so-sorry g-girl." His shoulders shook as he rubbed his fingers under his eyes. But it didn't matter. They still came tumbling down. Like a raging river.

So Johan stood there. In the middle of the sidewalk, people going around him mindlessly, as he poured his heart out once more.

His head bowed and his heart shattered.

He cried again.

Alone.

With no one there to catch him as he fell.

Down, down, down.

Stepping even further behind.

Behind his Prince.

Who...

Could not--would not--save him.

Not this time.

* * *

He kept running and running. With no place to go. But if he stopped now.

They'd get him.

And he knew...

He wouldn't make it out alive this time.

He clenched his teeth. Feeling his heart literally leap at his chest from all this running. But he couldn't stop. No matter how tired he was. Suddenly, he heard a crash from behind him. _'Dammit they're still following me. Kuso.' _The young boy cursed mentally as he veered sharply to the left, ducking down and jumping over obstacles that got in his way. As he kept running, he couldn't help but wonder how he got into this mess. _'Hn. It's because I'm poor that's why...they don't accept people like me.' _He felt his chest sting but chose to ignore it as he jumped over a tipped over trashcan. Peering up ahead, he could see from the alleyway he was in, the loud sounds of people. _'All I need to do is get mixed in the crowd and I'l-'_ His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when...suddenly...

He tripped.

He came down with such great force, he was left momentarily breathless as his face met with the cold, harsh, dirty, cement pavement. His heart racing as he laid entirely still, hoping to Kami he had lost them. _'Getupgetupgetupgetupgetup!' _His mind screamed at him, but his legs wouldn't move. They were too tired--too exhausted--from all that running. _'Ku-kuso.'_ As if it couldn't get any worse, he suddenly felt a wet tear drop roll down his cheek. _'A-Am I cr-crying? Impossible!'_ He gasped slightly in pain as he peered up at the sky, to see the dark gray clouds looming over Domino City dangerously. Seconds later, big fat tears of the sky came pouring down on his lithe body. The cold wetness washing over his fatigue as he laid there. "I-it's...ra-rain..." He closed his dark bluish purple eyes, wanting to bask in this moment of stillness.

Where there weren't fights.

Fights for survival.

Where he had to steal to live.

And live to steal.

He was so tired.

Tired of the people...the world around him.

And it seems...

The world was tired of him too.

After a while, he tried to move. Slowly, so as not to spur any hidden injury he possibly sustained after that painful fall, he placed his arms wearily under him. Huffing in slight pain, he tried to lift himself off the ground.

But he was met with the cold ground for the second time.

He winced, feeling his headache, as his arms tried to wiggle their way from under him; being crushed by his heavy weight. Sighing angrily for the lack of strength he had, he tried to move his face to the side; not wanting to his vision blurred enough at it is with the rain. After a moment, he laid completely still.

Now what was he to do?

Lie here to die?

No, after a moment he'll try again. He nodded to himself as he tried to even out his raspy breathing.

Just as he was relaxed enough--finally allowed a free moment to breathe--he saw a shadow over loom him from above. Fearing the worst, he growled softly to warn his enemy as he tried to crane his head up to peer at the sick bastard that took pleasure in seeing him in this state.

Weak.

Defenseless.

And so utterly...

**Vulnerable**.

But all he could see, even through the pleating rain around them and the slight hazy mist blurring his vision, were bright colored eyes. Eyes that, to his surprise, showed compassion and concern for his well being. _'W-wha?'_ He blinked dark colored eyes as he tried to clear his swimming vision. But even then, all he could see...

Were those bright sad green orbs.

Staring deeply into his indigo ones.

_**tic...tock...tic...tock tic-tock tic-tock**_

**_And so their Time begins..._**

* * *

**How is it? I think I made it depressing...eh. :P**

**Short, I know. I'll try to make it a tad bit longer.**

**And next chap will have a "snip" of Judai in it, so don't worry Spiritshippers! (Me included xD) Let the angst flowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**

**See you laters. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Transcending Time-**

_Soul(Star)shipping. __Slight__ Junkshipping & __Mentions__ of Spiritshipping, Colorshipping, & Fortuneshipping._

_**"Omg Zakksu, you finally updated this chap--wait a minute! It's the baka prequal! GRRR I'm gonna kill you!"** xD No, ppls it's not Transcending HEART, it's Transcending TIME...TH is already done, it's just getting a few more cleanups before showing it to ya'll. lol -dodges thrown objects-_

_Plus, I need to really update this story...-looks at the other chaps for this fic- yeah, I really need a beta reader. Damn. xD -is stubborn- Anyhoo, just read. It'll get better, promise! :D Plus, this is a gift to moi (my b-day and all) and I'm really proud I was able to finish this before TH. Meh! -runs from the torches and pitchforks- LOL._

**Disclaimer: **_Can not ever own no matter what. Ugh, what a drag. ;D  
_

_"...too swift for those who fear..." ~ Henry Van Dyke_

**  
Chapter 2: **_**Nayaminagara  
**_

* * *

He was crying.

Crying silently as the people passed by him.

What was wrong with him? Why was he crying again?

Why?!

"Why dammit!" He vented out sadly, ignoring anyone who might of -actually- looked his way. Then to make matters worse.

It began to rain.

Pouring down in waves.

Everyone suddenly began to disperse, opening umbrellas, running under anything that'll provide shelter, and running back to their cozy homes to await the seemingly ongoing storm.

But Johan...

He stayed completely still.

Allowing the cold rain to wash over him.

Ruby mewled sadly before leaping in his arms, trying to cover herself from the rain. Johan, despite his melancholy state, found her actions to be adorable. Duel spirits couldn't actually _touch_ anything around them and vise versa, which is why he found his heart to soften sadly. "Just because you can't touch the wet rain...doesn't mean you can't _feel_ it running through you ne? Ruby." He cradled her closely to his chest, feeling the cool transparent form almost phase through him. "I'm sorry girl. I really am." He laid his head on hers not caring if he was now completely soaked through the skin. _'I've fallen behind haven't I minna? I can't seem to step forward anymore. It's like I'm at a stand still.'_ "What do I do Ruby? Minna?...What do I do...Ju..." His eyes stung even more as his chest pang with immense pain. _'Why can't I even say..?' _He bit his lower lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and cried.

_Ru...bi..._ Ruby's red eyes dulled sadly having to see her master so distraught. But what could she do? What could any of the Gem Beasts do? She mewled softly, her small heart crying with him as the rain continued to steadily beat on him; his duffle bag having slid down to the ground with a 'plup'. He trembled from the sheer wet coldness now dripping to the core of his bones.

They stayed that way for what felt like eternity. Johan, unmoving as if glued to place, felt his body numb. _'If I stay here. I'll catch my death...and...I'll miss my flight back...home...'_

Home.

Was Norway his home anymore? It sure didn't feel like it.

Was Japan his home then? Was that it?

Was he sad that he would leave it?

No.

That couldn't be it either. He had left before. And came right back after O'Brien called him dealing with another incident in Duel Academia.

Could it be his friends? Yes. Partially yes, he could feel it. But that wasn't why his heart felt like it was dying...

Slowly, he bit his lower lip. Could it be...?

His real home wasn't here at all...?

At least...

Not anymore..?

_'Home is where the heart is...they say...could that mean...my...heart...my...home...left...me?' _Suddenly, he gasped. Every inch of his body burned as the realization hit him.

_"I'm sorry I had to drag you into this." His velvety voice apologized to him. Emerald eyes merely blinked as he locked eyes with darker ones._

_"Don't be. You know I will always do anything for you J-"_

_His voice suddenly cut in, "I know." Dark eyes sadden. "But it would be better...if...you..." He paused as he let loose a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Johan."_

_Johan blinked, feeling something pull, painfully. "E-eh? For...what?" He stared at him, utterly confused._

_Those brown eyes sadden further. "I have to..." He trailed off. He averted his gaze away from Johan, trying to come up with the right words to say._

_Johan felt something else pull. Pull deeply in him. As if it was actually tearing him inside. _'What is it? Why is he so…sad…?' _Then Johan's eyes widened as a wave of despair took hold of him._

_Yuki Judai turned his now serious face back toward him. "Johan...." His eyes flickered; glowing mismatched eyes of Yubel's. "I'm sorry."_

His heart tore at those words. He gasped as he snapped his head up, crushing a hand to his chest as he felt the hole burn inside him.

That's what it was.

A hole.

A deep, ripped hole of where his heart once stood.

The edges burned as he tried to shove the memory away. _'Nononononono, not now! I-I...wh-why did this...?!' _He gripped so tightly Ruby whimpered as she tried to coax him to calm down.

She didn't want to see him break down again.

No, not again...

....

...

..

_THUD_

Johan snapped his eyes to the side; the sudden noise breaking through to his depressed state. _'Wh-what was...that?'_ Trying to desperately distract himself from this numbing pain inside him, he began to cautiously make his way to the alleyway where he surmised the noise came from. Ruby, alert and cautious as he, jumped down from his form and ran off to check if it was safe.

Moments passed as Johan inched his way painfully slowly to the opening. Suddenly, he heard Ruby's call of distress. Now in full alarm, he ran after her only to come to an abrupt halt at the sight.

The alleyway was dark. So obscured and succumbed in black, he could barely make out where the pavement ended and the walls began. It was like one of those dark scary horror movies, where the hero finds himself lost in the back alleyways in the dead of night. Running away from some insane predator that thirsted for his blood. But thankfully—he hoped—that wasn't the case.

However, he was able to see one very important factor that was definitely out of place. That made his blood curl and freeze to no end.

There was a man on the wet floor.

And he wasn't moving.

_'Oh no! Don't tell me he's...!'_ Seeing Ruby trying to nudge the man, Johan quickly sprinted the rest of the way to her, not minding the sudden numbness of his chest.

He felt no pain now.

_'Strange.'_ Stopping short, he leaned down to inspect the unmoving man; the rain practically stabbing icy needles down his back.

Ruby glanced up at him and whimpered. _Rubi! Rubi... _She stared at the still person, her ruby-red eyes glowing bright in the dark.

Johan spared a glance at her before shifting it back to the..._'He looks young...he might be a boy even for all I know...'_ The shrouded darkness was making it difficult for Johan to distinguish the boy's features. But just as the blunet was about to nudge him to consciences, a low snarl seem to emit from the boy. Without knowing, the blunette let out a sigh of relief, now assured that at least the young male was indeed alive. Inching down even closer, Johan heard a growl rip through the boy's moving torso before he lifted his head up.

Dark indigo eyes locked with green as the owner of them peered up at him wearily, a deep angry scowl marring his face.

And it was at that moment Johan felt his chest rise.

Like as if he was able to breathe again.

Even his heart seemed to have stopped its painful beating.

And unacknowledged to him, his green eyes momentarily brightened back to its usual luster as he stared down at the boy; concern washing over him in waves. "Are you alright?" He asked, his tone slightly light and carefree.

Something he hadn't heard for a long time.

....

...

....

**For a moment** the young man could only stare at him mutely.

He blinked as he tried to make out the other's face. All he could see was the bright shimmering light, coming from the dim lamp post down the end of the street, that seem to engulf the stranger in front of him in a holy white light. _'An angel? Impossible...could I be dead?'_ The young brunet squinted as he tried to speak. He opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it.

He was dead wasn't he?

Why else would an angel ask if he was all right?

He chuckled darkly. _'Maybe this angel pities me...hn.'_ With one eye shut, he glanced up with his other dark eye. "Te-ten...shi..." Suddenly his head began to throb, all that running, falling, and wetness around him seem to have finally taken a toll on him.

For a moment, those green eyes widen in surprise before softening gingerly. "What's your name?" The angel asked calmly, the soft tone registering in the boy's mind.

It sounded sweet.

_He_ sounded sweet.

Even against the drumming of rain, the foul odor of this alley, and the sheer numbness spreading across his limp body. _He_ sounded nice. Sweet.

Like heaven.

Seeing the corners of his eyes darken with specks of black, he couldn't help but gaze at the angel trying to grab his attention. One corner of his lips tugged upward in a lop-side smirk as his cobalt eyes dulled. "Yu...sei..." With his lasts words, Yusei Fudo fell into the black void, hearing the kind angel call out his name.

* * *

_"Wha?" Johan stared at him incredulously, trying to decipher what he meant. "What do you mean you're sorry? For what?"_

_He smiled sadly. " Johan..." Dark eyes glanced down. "Please understand."_

_The blunet tilted his head, trying to lock his gaze with his. _'Understand what?' _Is what Johan wanted to say but nodded quietly instead. "I understand." He whispered. Dark eyes snapped up at his direction, a sad sense of relief found in them._

_"Really? You...do?" His voice asked with lingering hope. _

_Hope of being absolutely wrong._

_Johan nodded his head slowly. "I understand..." The blunet wondered at that moment what this meant. _'I don't really...but it seems to bother him to know it'll affect me somehow if I don't. I hope I understand...I think...I feel I do...'_ His eyes hardened in determination. _'I know deep down I do.'

_To Johan's surprise, those dark brown eyes flickered gold before pulling him into a crushing embrace. "…Thank you, Johan. And forgive me." Was all he could say._

_Johan blinked, dazed at this sudden feeling. It was both wonderful and painful. It was like as if he finally had what he always wanted and yet...it was drifting away from his sight. "I-I do. There's nothing to apologize for...I..." His head swarmed, wondering why he felt his heart was trying to tell him something._

_He pulled back, his eyes back to brown, as he squeezed Johan's shoulders. "Thank you then. Johan." He gave him a smile as Johan felt the first crack chip his heart._

_Judai's smile was genuine._

_But his hazel eyes weren't._

_........._

_......_

_........._

'He's sad...why?'_ "Will you be there at the Graduation Ceremony Judai?" Johan asked, wanting—more than anything—to brighten the brunet up. "Will you?" He was surprised by the sudden tone of his voice. Sounding almost pleading, desperate like._

_Judai's eyes hardened, but nonetheless softened all the same. "...I will." He stared at him sadly as he released his hold of Johan's arms._

_Johan, feeling the warmth vanish, shivered inwardly. _'Why...do I...feel?'_ Even though Judai said he'd come...why did it feel like it'd be the last time Johan would ever..?_

_"I have to go soon. I'll catch up with you..." Judai advised him, snapping Johan from his thoughts. The blunet blinked at him before slowly nodding his head. He watched Judai slowly turn around and walk away, without another word or a mere glance back._

_Johan felt another chip crack. _'I-I...'_ Subconsciously, he reached his hand out, like as if that'll stop Judai and bring him back to him. He stared dumbly at his outstretched hand, trying in vain to reach to the brunet now so far away. How did he get so far away so quickly? "Ju...dai..." He whispered so softly as a slight breeze blew through him, ruffling his blue hair. He watched as Judai made his way to the Osiris Dorm, not once turning back to him. Slowly, as if on autopilot, he pulled his empty hand up against his chest. Feeling a strange hollowness within him. _'He said he'd come. So he'll come. Why worry?'_ He reasoned with himself, turning slowly the opposite direction. _

_The bright full moon shimmering down at him like as if he was in the lime spotlight. _

_In a stage already set with all the scenes in place._

_Squeezing his emerald green eyes shut, he sprinted his way back to the Obelisk Dorm; where the Graduation Ceremony was taking place. _'He'll be there, he'll be there, he'll be there.' _He thought over and over again until reaching the front blue double doors. Slowly raising his hand and clutching on the handle, he spared a last glance behind him to the red rooftop, a smile setting into place. "I'll see you soon." Johan said as he opened the heavy doors and entered into the bright colorful lights inside._

_And that. _

_Was the last time he ever saw Yuki Judai again._

**Johan bolted up from his sleep**, cold sweat dripping down his face; the soft peach color of his skin draining to a pale white in shock. Gasping for breath, he brought a hand up to his chest; feeling the edges burn. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to readjust and re-amend itself from its scattered thoughts and memories. _'Not now...not now.'_ Slowly, he raised another hand to brush through his damp hair, his breathing finally evening out. The corners of his throbbing chest faded to a dull ping as he sighed in relief. "The same dream...again." Feeling eyes on him, he glance to the side to see Amethyst Cat stare at him with concern; already seeing this episode more than once. Smiling weakly, he gave her a soft look. "Hey there Amethyst."

Amethyst Cat's purple eyes sadden as she returned his smile. "Good morning Johan. It seems we've missed our flight..." She said casually, trying to divert him from his dreams.

It worked. Johan smiled sheepishly, scratching his head nervously. "A-ah. I'm sorry girl, I hope all of you aren't mad." He pleaded, apologizing to her.

Just as Amethyst Cat was about to respond, Topaz Tiger made his appearance known. "It's alright Johan, as long as you get your rest. That's what counts." He growled softly, his baritone voice rumbling with sleep.

Johan nodded as he watched Amethyst Cat sigh before saying she'll sleep some more. She faded as Topaz Tiger followed suit, reminding Johan not to overexert himself again. The blunet merely smiled as he slowly climbed out of bed. Stretching his arms over his head, he glanced around the small room.

The very exact room he was supposed to have left a day ago.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he made his way to the door down the small hall. The door that lead to the other room.

The room where the young boy, Yusei, was resting in.

"Should I go in there now? I don't want to disturb him from his rest...He obviously needs it." He asked himself as he took hold of the cold wooden slide door. Biting his lower lip, he decided one peek and a little entering wouldn't hurt. Who knows? He might already be awake. Nodding to himself, Johan slid the door open, careful not to make any sudden noise, as he made his way inside.

His fate firmly sealed the moment he slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

It was dark.

Like an endless black obyss.

Floating for all eternity.

But Yusei wouldn't have that.

He peered through the darkness, trying to find his footing so he could get out of this dream. Or nightmare...or whatever it was. "How do I...?" His narrowed cobalt steel eyes glared upward...or was it downward? He sighed in aggravation as he continued to float in this endless blackness. "Is this what death feels like?"

This dark nothingness...

Blank emptiness.

Yusei snorted.

He didn't have time for this.

"I have to go back...everyone is waiting for my return." His young voice stated calmly, not bothering if anyone was there to hear him or not.

_...--..._

_'What?'_ He strained his ears as he lifted himself off the ground, surprised by the sudden feel of a hard floor below him.

_He-...-sei..._

"I can't hear you." He informed, brushing back invisible dust as he wandered through the void, calm and collected as he ambled his way to where he felt the soft voice was coming from.

_-lo...Yu-sei..._

There it was. He could here it now. He felt a tug in his chest as hope of escaping this hellhole seem to escalate.

_Hello...Yusei._

He began running. Running to where the voice was coming from. _'It sounds familiar...'_ It sounded nice.

_Hello? Yusei..._

It was sweet. Yes, that was it. He nodded to himself as he half-ran, half-sprinted to a small crack of light that suddenly appeared at the far end of where he was. "Just a bit more." He grunted as he picked up speed.

_Hell-ooo?...Yusei?_

"Yes?" He answered unexpectedly, coming to a swift halt beside the glowing light in front of him. "You sound familiar...who are you?" He asked as he stretched a brown fingerless gloved hand out toward the light.

_My name..._

A hand reached out to him from the light. And suddenly, there was brightness around him. Washing away the black darkness around him so rapidly he had to squint his eyes. He could here the smile on his voice so vividly as Yusei felt the hand tug him forward; fingers entwined tightly together.

_...is Johan._

.**.**.**.**

.**.**.

**.**.**.**.

Yusei snapped his eyes open.

He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling up above him. Seconds rolled by slowly before he groggily turned his head to the side, feeling a slight headache forming on the side of his temple.

What had happened just now? What was that dream about? Was it even a dream?

Sighing, he peered at the faded rice paper walls, calculating how he had gotten here.

"Ah, you're awake." A soft voice confirmed to itself. Yusei, surprised to have company, snapped his head to his left. But the sudden light caused his eyes to close shut. _'Damn. What is with the light?'_ Trying it slowly, he cracked open an eye, adapting to the brightness. Peering upwards, he could only make out a person looming over him carefully, bright-green eyes staring down at his. He blinked, seeing the same white light bask the being in that holy glow again.

_'The sun...I see the sun around him...wait...is this heaven then? Did I really die? But...how..?'_ He narrowed his eyes, speculating what was going on. "Te-tenshi?" He called out slowly, finding his voice hoarse.

He saw the angel's green eyes flicker with mirth. "Tenshi...again?" The angel giggled, causing Yusei to pucker a black eyebrow at him.

"A-again?" Yusei coughed, feeling his chest heave painfully; his headache throbbing. _'If this is heaven then why does it hurt so damn much?'_

"Here." Soft hands held his chin steady as a glass of water was presented to him. Thankful yet still too dizzy to take the cup in his own hands, the angel brought the glass to his lips. He downed the content down his arid throat in record time, as he pulled back, squinting up at the angel.

_'My headache is gone...so am I in heaven then?'_ Frowning at the thought, he shook his head. "I can't be dead now...I have to get back."

"You're not. You're very much alive." The soft voice informed. Yusei blinked as he locked eyes with green. Then as if the world was kind enough, the sun behind the angel dimmed, clouds rolling through from the open window. With the light less bright, Yusei was finally able to clearly see his angel.

"Tenshi." He whispered in awe. Blue mounds of hair trailed down over the angel's head, locks of his teal fringe surrounding his heart shaped face. A small chin, a well shaped nose, and...

Large innocent green eyes.

Like the finest cut of emerald jade he had ever seen.

He narrowed his eyes in mild confusion, wondering where that notion came from.

The angel above smiled, something he felt oddly wrong with. "I'm no angel..."

_'I beg to differ.'_ Yusei thought. Sighing, he slowly seated himself right side up. The angel protested but was silenced by his piercing stare. "Who are you then?" His voice, although strained, still cared out his weariness.

The young blunet beside him tilted his head before smiling again; Yusei still finding that strangely...off. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time." The blunet surmised, a finger under his chin in thought.

Yusei raised a delicate eyebrow. _'It seems he already told me his name...but I don't rememb—' _He furrowed his brows as a conclusion came to him. "_Johan_." He thought out loud.

Johan snapped his head up and nodded happily, a genuine smile on his lips. "You remembered!"

The brunet curtly nodded before glancing around his surroundings. "Where..? How..?" He began.

Johan tsked softly. "You passed out in an alleyway nearby..." He whispered so quietly Yusei had to strain his ears to listen. The blunet sighed softly, glancing at him with concern, before continuing, "So I dragged you here to the inn I was currently staying."

Yusei stared at his form silently, debating whether the blunet could actually _manage_ to carry him all the way here. _'He's somewhat taller than I but I know I weight more. Yet he still managed to carry me?'_ Yusei, a thin line on his lips, merely gave a curt nod. "Ah, arigatou for the assistance..." He tersely thanked him, a stern look in his eyes.

The Gem Beast Master giggled at his demeanor, taking note of his reluctantness as Johan clasped his hands together. "You are very welcome Yusei...e-to...?" Johan blinked, tilting his head to the side.

Yusei flickered his steel eyes toward green and sighed. "Fudo. Yusei Fudo." He re-introduced himself, mildly surprised that the blunet had remembered his name.

Johan nodded. "Ah. Yusei Fudo it is then!" He teased, Yusei staring at him in wonder. "Well as you know I am Johan..." The blunet paused as Yusei nodded as a confirmation. Johan smiled softly. "Johan Andersen at your service Yusei-kun!"

Yusei blinked in stupor. _'…kun?' _He shook his head slowly. Was it just him or was something wrong with his eye vision? It just seems that whenever the blunet smiled it seemed...He furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to concentrate clearly. _'I must still be exhausted from yesterday...?'_ Wait, how long had he been out? His eyes widened a fraction of an inch in realization. "How long was I out?" He asked.

Johan giggled. "Don't worry. You've been only out since yesterday." He saw him physically relax and couldn't help but ask Yusei a question. "Are you in a hurry perhaps?" He made sure to ask casually, in case the brunet felt on guard with him.

As expected, Yusei stiffened; Johan's assumption dead on the mark. _'If I told him I was from the slums...' _His eyes narrowed—feeling threatened, pulling up an invisible barrier between the two. Johan, sensing the sudden tension, couldn't help but blink in surprise as Yusei, albeit smaller in frame, silently squared his shoulders and responded back; his tone hard and low. "And what's it to you? _Andersen._" He hissed his last name dangerously, in an inhumanly growl.

"..." Green locked with indigo as thoughts scattered between the both of them. Slowly, in a way to reassure Yusei no harm, Johan shook his head. "Nothing really...but." Johan then narrowed his own eyes, although not as sternly or stoic, but still intensive and powerful as he continued, "I did save your _life_ and you've been muttering things about 'going back' and 'they're waiting for me'..." Yusei turned his head away as Johan sighed; his eyes now laced with concern. "I'm not asking you to tell me where you're going...I'm only concerned about your state right now...Speaking of which." Taking a firm look at the bedridden brunet, Johan couldn't help but shake his head. "You still look exhausted...from what...perhaps?" Yusei stared at him flatly, not filling in on why he was in this condition. Johan sighed. "Well, I can't really let you leave in this stat—"

"You have no say in this Andersen." Yusei cut in, very well intent on leaving by force if need be. He may be small, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight his way out. Although, indigo eyes subconsciously weakened their glare. He didn't really want to _hurt_ the other boy…but he truly couldn't stay any longer. And he knew he _should_ be much kinder to him. After all Johan did technically save his life. But...

He couldn't trust anyone.

At least those that were not like him.

A street rat.

Johan, expecting that reply and straight-out determination from Yusei, decided to prove his point. Taking his hand, he softly poked Yusei's shoulder. What should have been nothing more then an irritating poke turned out to be a sudden flame of incontrollable pain. Yusei grunted and hissed as he clutched tightly on his bare skin. Finally taking notice that not only did he not have his brown vest jacket on, but that his arm was badly bruised as well. "See? You can barely sustain a poke. Imagine if you brushed your shoulder against a door or someone else or even _trying_ to get up and walk." Johan's green eyes hardened as he crossed his arms. "You can't leave just yet."

Yusei flat out glared at him.

Yeah, sure, Yusei had thought him to be an angel.

Somewhere deep down he still thought so, but right now...

No.

Not an angel at all. More like a...

_'No, I'm wrong...ironically he still is one.' _Yusei's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Why should he care what Andersen reminded him of? Of an angel of all things?

He had to get out of here. Go back to his friends before he's found out.

But how was he going to do that if this "Tenshi" wouldn't let him. Yes, he will say Andersen was right about his current state.

But he's been through worse.

Much worse.

"Stay." Johan commanded, seeing the defiant look in Yusei's eyes. "Look, I know you want to go back to where ever you came from...but..." Johan's eyes, for a split second, saddened so completely that it nearly shocked Yusei. It was like as if he was looking at another face with the same eyes.

"F-fine." The younger boy uttered before he could get a chance to think things through. Cobalt eyes blinked in slight surprise. _'Why did I just—?'_

Johan smiled, eyes brightening up immensely. "Good!" He clasped his hands together happily. "Why don't I get us something to eat, huh? You must be hungry. Oh, I hope you don't mind ramen—I kinda didn't go to the bank today so yea…oh! But I hope that's alright with you? Or would you like something else?" Johan blabbed on, his tone joyful.

Yusei watched him with a mild sense of amusement. (It wasn't like he could say no, Johan had shushed him before he could even decline the moment his stomach decided to wake up and remind him of his 3 day starvation diet he forced himself on). So instead of fighting, he wearily gave a soft nod, holding back the eagerness of having a meal. "T-thanks…" He flushed slightly as Johan laughed merrily before nodding. Indigo eyes watched as the blunet made his way out of "Yusei's" room ("And don't even _think_ of leaving while I'm in the kitchen ok? Or else I'll get Topaz on you."), blinking in slight confusion before nodding, having decided to rest once again on the comfy bed.

The bed was soft and warm, first time he ever slept in one so huge and clean. The ones back home were _futons_ that were worn out. (Even had a spider in it that one time…).

'_I'll just rest a bit, eat, then leave. It's better this way.'_ Yusei thought, eyes drooping in sleep. "After this, we'll never cross paths again…yeah…better for him…" He huffed softly. "Silly…tenshi…" The young brunet mumbled, his mind shutting down as he finally closed his eyes.

_**The clock ticking slowly above his head…  
**_

* * *

_Yusei wasn't so nice ne? Reasons shall be explained as they come. ;3 _

_Meh, I didn't really liked this chap tho'. -sighs- But I had to show something right? Lol. (Knows everyone wanted TH, even Zakksu did) don't worry, I'll post that big sucker up. :D I just want it to be "perfect" (nothing ever is but alas...)_

_Ok, gotta go! I have to go to class and finish that darn homework I didn't do...(see? I choose fanfic over my own work...I'm so totally going to get killed. xD)_

_See ya'll in 12 days!_


End file.
